


Raph

by Fanficprincess05



Series: Tales from Donnie's Lab [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Amazed Michelangelo, Brotherly payback, But also brotherly love, Doctor Donatello, Gen, Giddy Raphael, Parental Leonardo, Raphael being a pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of hard won battles, even warriors need to feel some pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raph

**Author's Note:**

> As I’ve seen in 75% of fics I’ve read, Raphael is usually conceptualized to have a Brooklyn accent, which is translated into writing. I personally find reading those kinds of sentences in fanfiction (jas sayun Donnay, ahm frum Brooklyn…) quite tiring and frustrating, so I’ve written his words regularly. Just use your imagination and picture Sean Astin’s voice (or whoever you want) saying these words. That’s what I’m going for.
> 
> Note 2: Bike = motorcycle

I can hear Raph a mile away, even while rolled under the Shellraiser fixing the clutch, barreling down the hallway towards my lab. He’s carrying on to Mikey about the stakeout he and Casey held tonight, and by the tone of his voice I can tell a few faces met his knuckles unwillingly. Raph only gets this excited after a great time of bashing some Foot, or Purple Dragons or even just common thugs on the street. Violent brute of a turtle, my brother is. As he rambles on about collecting teeth and playing body hockey with Casey (whatever that is) to Mikey, I hear both Mikey’s squeals of awe (“ _Wow bro! Next time you guys GOTTA let me come!)_ mixed with Leo’s tuts of discontent ( _“You could have gotten hurt! Worse, you could have been seen!_ Wow, way to play the concerned parent, Leo).

                I hear the door fling open and the springs of my medical cot squeak in the way that only Michelangelo can cause them to. Suddenly, I feel a set of hands grab my feet and I’m pulled out from under the car and into the light. I squint to clear my vision and see Raph grinning down at me. His mask has been frayed in certain areas, his lip is swollen and bleeding, and he will definitely see some bruising around his neck tomorrow. But his grin spreads ear to ear – the guy is almost drunk with happiness, if you will.

                “Just the brother I’m looking for! How ya doing Donnie!?” Raph just about shouts at me, and I find myself giggling slightly at his excitement. I get up and notice Mikey laying on his stomach on the cot, feet dangling in the air and chin in hand, as if waiting for more of Raph’s story. Leo leans on the doorframe, arms crossed, shaking his head at Raph’s glee.

                “Well I _was_ fixing the Shellraiser before you barged in, but _please_ , enlighten me as to what happened.” I try to lace my words with my characteristic sarcasm, but it clearly doesn’t get across as Raph takes me by my shoulders and shakes me as he excitedly recounts the tales of Raph and Casey take New York.

                “Casey and I were just lounging around on the rooftops, seeing who could shoot the puck the furthest when all of a sudden we stumbled upon some rundown building. Thinking it was empty we decided to check it out, see what we could get out of it…don’t look at me like that!!!” I raise my eyebrows in a _seriously??_ kind of way much to his frustration and look to see that Leo is making the same face as I am. We both catch each other and he winks at me, and I suppress a laugh.

                “Anyways, our eyes catch on this old bike just sitting there in the corner… _just sitting there!_ Like it was meant for us all along!” By now, Raph is basically hopping up and down like a child at Christmastime, and since he still has his hold on me, I feel myself hopping too. Fun times for all. “So Casey and I, we go to get on this thing and all of a sudden, they’re all there! About a hundred Foot Clan members! I thought, this day can’t get any _better!_ Casey and I had a field day breaking some Foot Faces, let me tell you that. And then we grabbed that wicked bike and got the hell outta there before Shredder and his cronies could show up.” He grinned, a warrior proud of his conquest.

                “Dude, you are _awesome!_ ” Mikey yells, running up to Raph and high three-ing him. As he does so, Raph lets out a groan. We all look at him with a confused look, and he holds out his knuckles. They are bruised and bleeding, a mess needing to be fixed.

                “Woah dude! Battle scars! Awesome!” Mikey punches the air and Raph holds them up proudly, striking a pose as he does so. I simply sigh, roll my eyes and walk towards my medicine cabinet, fetching all of the bandages and supplies I will need to fix him up.

                “You know Raph, one day I won’t be around to bandage you up after a rampage. You really should learn to do this by yourself sometime.” I scold him playfully, bringing up a chair for him to sit in and turning on my desk lamp to better see what I’m doing. He pouts and holds out his hands.

                “But you do it _so_ much better, Doctor Donatello. And don’t tell me that bandaging patients up doesn’t make you feel good about yourself.” I look at him and chuckle, knowing he’s right. He simply grins, knowing what he speaks is the truth.

                I pull out the bottle of alcohol and can see the fear in Raph’s eyes. “Now hold still, Raph, this will only burn for a minute…oh who am I kidding, it’s going to sting like hell.” I grin, shaking the bottle in front of his face and watching his features drain of all color.

                “Aw what’s the matter Raph? Big bad Foot beater afraid of a little burn?” Leo mocks from his place by the doorframe, and I can see his face swell with pride when Raph chucks the bird in his direction. He finally moves from his spot, motioning for Mikey to join him in holding Raph down while I administer the death serum on his hands.

                “You guys are going to go to hell for this, or at least I’m going to knock you out later,” Raph threatens lightly, glaring at Mikey and Leo who are holding his arms down so they don’t move. He looks at me, and I raise an eyebrow.

                “Ready,” he whispers and squeezes his eyes shut. For some reason, I find happiness in watching him squirm, since he causes me to squirm quite often. I slowly open the bottle, taking my sweet time in releasing the liquid from its vial. Raph, anticipating the reaction but not getting it, opens his eyes and notices what I’m doing.

“Oh for God’s sake Donnie! Just do it already!” I chuckle, and Mikey and Leo laugh behind Raph. Raph just grunts in displeasure, and I can see his face going red with anger. I drip the cleaning solution onto Raph’s knuckles and he lets out a stream of expletives, trying to move but his brothers are holding him down. He throws out a string of threats to Mikey, to Leo, to me, even to Casey for some reason, and eventually the pain resides and he calms down.

                “ _Dude!_ Are those _tears_ in your eyes?!” Mikey shrieks with laughter, pointing at Raph’s face. I watch as the redness creeps further up into his facial features and wonder how much pressure his head can take before it pops completely off his shoulders. Leo looks at Raph’s face and sees the streaks run down Raph’s cheeks – this causes something to erupt in Leo and he bursts out laughing. I’m actually afraid he’s going to pass out, he’s laughing so hard. I try so hard to keep a straight face, but it’s getting harder with each second.

                “Yea, real funny guys. Just wait, it’ll be your turn in here soon, don’t you worry.” Raph growls, and I wrap the bandages around his hands, tying them tightly but by the looks of Leo and Mikey peeing themselves on the floor with laughter, I know they won’t last long. I shrug and get up with a “voila! All done” and Raph gets up as well. He then punches me in the shoulder, harder than I expected, and I cry in pain.

                “Ow! What the hell!” I yell at him.

                “That’s for prolonging my misery! Jerk!” He growls at me playfully. I grin in pride at him, and he rolls his eyes, turning to the two goobers behind him, blue with the lack of oxygen from laughing so hard. I almost feel concerned with what Raph is going to do with them, but shrug it off. Their funeral.

                “Ya? You wanna laugh at my misery? I’ll make you laugh when I shove my fist in your face!” Raph pounds his fist in his hand, creeping slowly towards them as they stop laughing and squeal, getting up and running out of the room while Raph chases them.

                “Come here, you little…!” I hear as things come crashing down all over our house. Great, now they’re breaking more things for me to fix. Just another night in the sewers, I suppose. I stand against the doorframe watching them chase each other, grinning. I wouldn’t trade this chaos for anything.

                All of a sudden a flashback hits me, something Raph said before, and my eyes widen.

                “Raph! Did you say that you stole a _bike_ from that warehouse!?!?”


End file.
